Your love alone is not enough
by Nepeace
Summary: Ziva gives Abby a present. Written for the NCIS: Fanfiction Addiction Secret Santa Challenge. Implied het and implied femmeslash!


**Your love alone is not enough**

**Title: **Your love alone is not enough**  
Written for: **Jessica ( Absolutely Abby ) for the NFA Secret Santa Challenge**  
Written by: **Angelique ( Nepeace )**  
Category1: **implied femmeslash and implied het**  
Category2: **Hmm good question**  
Rating: **PG-13 ( in my opinion maybe a little higher ... )**  
Characters: **Abby, Gibbs and Ziva**  
Pairing(s):** Implied pairings, Abby/Gibbs and Abby/Ziva**  
Kinks: **None**  
Warnings: **Implied femmeslash, if you don't like it don't read but you might be surprised if you do. **  
Author's Notes: **I hope you like it. **  
**

**Your love alone is not enough**

**Ziva**

Abby had always been a person who wore her feelings on her sleeve, Ziva had seen that the second she met the Goth girl. Whether she was happy or sad, you would know it the moment you came in her proximity. Happiness would make her jump up and down and possibly she might land right into your arms to give you a bone crushing hug. At first that kind of behavior had scared Ziva, well no, scared was not the right word to use. She had been overwhelmed, astonished by Abby's reactions on situations. The better she got to know her the easier it was for her to react back to Abby. But she would probably never really get used to it.

Yes, Abby's attitude towards situations could be called over the top. But that was Abby. And in a way Ziva loved that about her. When that girl was around you couldn't possibly feel down; she would always make you laugh with her geeky comments, her extensive explanations or her Caf!Pow induced hyper active behavior.

If she was mad, you could end up in a true bitch slapping match with her or you would get the silence treatment. Poor McGee had seen his fair share of silence treatments and had been bitched at by Abby, even thus far that he was afraid to go down to the lab. And he had been on the verge of begging Gibbs to let him stay with the rest of the team. And believe it, she might not look it but she could defend herself. Ziva had been on the receiving end of quite some slaps from Gibbs. And even though Abby herself had never been slapped by Gibbs she sure knew how to do it herself.

when she made a comment about Gibbs while he was on his 'retirement'. Tony's way of resolving that fight had been a handshake, followed by a hug and then he of course asked them to share a kiss. Which earned him a punch by both of them, the situation was resolved with an appreciating look from Abby which seemed to say 'great minds think alike'.

Ziva had been impressed by Abby, she was so much different then any woman Ziva had ever known before. But at the same time that she had been impressed with Abby, there had also been a part that she did not like one bit. Of course she had come to NCIS at a moment when they where all grieving the loss of one of their own. And she hadn't gotten the welcome that she had expected to get. But Abby at times had been downright mean to her. Besides that the thoughts of the other woman had haunted her. She had been intrigued by the person that Abby was. How easily she found her place in such a diverse team and at the same time she managed to be herself 100 of the time. It was hard to hate Abby, but it might prove to be even more difficult to love her.

These thought had been running through Ziva's mind of an on for the past weeks. And well as it came closer to Abby's birthday she had wanted to ask her to go out, but to be honest she didn't have the courage. Or better said she did have the courage and she was brave enough, but she could just hear the taunting voice of Tony teasing her. As long as she did not know that Abby felt the same way she did not want to put her self at risk.

Today was no different then any other day, the moment Ziva had entered the lab she knew that something was wrong. Abby's music was turned down, there was hardly any sound detectable. Except for Abby who was talking to her evidence, with a high pitched voice. She had sneaked up on Abby and was standing right behind her. The box with black roses clutched in her hand. She didn't even bother to understand what Abby was rambling about she was pretty sure that she would find out in a matter of seconds. She cleared her throat, and Abby spun around, she looked absolutely stunning. At least Ziva thought so when she saw the particularly short black dress that Abby was wearing. Not something that Ziva would have chosen as an outfit because it was not practical at all but certainly something that suited Abby very well.

Ziva had come inside without making a noise and taken in the view. But when Abby turned around something else caught her attention, it was obvious that there was something bothering her. In a way Ziva was shocked; the sad look in those beautiful green eyes hurt her more then she ever dared to admit to anyone. Yes she had a secret crush on this woman who was so different from her. But then again they said that opposites attract and maybe that was the truth.

She had handed Abby her gift, the black roses, hoping to cheer her up a little. Only to find out that both McGee and Tony had already given her black roses. She felt like a fool as if she had not been able to come up with a more original gift for such an exceptional woman. Abby laughed it off and said that it was okay, she then rewarded her with one of those typical Abby hugs.

But when she had released her grip and stepped back it was even more evidently that something was going on. Then she had asked if Ziva knew where Gibbs was, and a little bit of hope shattered inside of Ziva. She had asked Abby if something was going on but she answered that nothing was the matter. Still a couple of seconds later she started talking again telling her how Gibbs took her out on the night before her birthday. That it had been a tradition and that he had forgotten about it this year. A pained expression was visible in Abby's eyes and it was obvious how important this was to Abby. Ziva had often wondered if there was more going on between Abby and Gibbs then what meets the eye.

A couple of minutes later Ziva had left the room and when she wanted to get into the elevator she almost bumped into Ducky who was holding black roses. She made a comment about the roses before she stepped on the elevator, she had chuckled. She understood now why Tony and McGee hadn't said a word to her about their presents, they had probably been in the same situation minutes before she arrived in the squad room.

She stood in the elevator, staring at the doors when an idea came to mind. She smiled deviously as the plan started to form. If she could help make Abby happy then she would do whatever it took. She would make sure that there would be a smile playing on that woman face, even if that meant doing the unthinkable. Even if she had to push her into the arms of someone else. She would ignore her own feelings, for the sake of creating a smile on Abby's face without those sad eyes.

Ziva decided that she would go back to Abby later that day. But first she had to talk to someone else.

She had gone down to the lab, Abby was listening to music again although it was still not as loud as usually. "Abby, maybe it is time to make new traditions?" She had said and the moment the words had left her mouth she knew that this was the wrong way to talk to Abby about this.

Abby had stared at her, her green eyes piercing through her soul; "Are you even planning on sticking around long enough to even make traditions?" She asked rather coldly.

Ziva stood still, frozen in her tracks. It took her a couple of minutes to react; she needed the time to process the harshness in her voice and the choice of the words. Yes, she had cried before and she had feelings, she just hated to show that weakness to other people around her. In Mossad you learned early on that showing your feelings was a form of weakness. A weakness which a Mossad assassin could not show, especially a woman who was also the daughter of a Deputy Director of Mossad. She hated it when people said that she was cold hearted and didn't have feelings. Truth be told her feelings seemed to get more and more in the way of her daily routines. She wanted to grab Abby and pull her into a hug but that was not what people expected her to do. So she decided against it, because it would a guaranteed action which would ask for many questions. Questions she couldn't and didn't want to answer. Not before she knew for a fact that Abby felt the same way as she did.

She had heard from Tony that Abby had freaked out when McGee had said that he loved her and that he wanted to take it to the next level. She didn't want to make that same mistake, it would ruin every chance she ever might have, even if it was a slim chance.

Ziva dropped Abby off in front of the restaurant and told her that she would park the car. At first Abby had said that they could park the car together and then walk back. Ziva was surprised for a couple of seconds it had seemed as if Abby was struggling with going into the restaurant alone. And she was afraid that the place that she had picked had been too fancy for Abby.

But then Abby had smiled and told her that she would see her in a couple of minutes. Ziva had nodded and smiled back as Abby got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. Her smile had gotten broader when she saw that Abby was guided to a table in plain sight of the windows. She drove off and parked the car down the street, she glanced at her watch and smiled. "Right in time." She mumbled as she made her way back up the street towards the establishment.

Ziva was standing on the other side of the road leaning against a broken streetlight. The sweet smell of the cherry blossoms reached her nostrils, a cool breeze blew through the street. Gazing at the restaurant she could see that inside Abby was brought to the table that was set for two. A familiar figure walked down the street and entered the restaurant right on time, Ziva smiled. She had not expected anything else; she watched as the man was brought to the table.

She watched as the waiter brought the man to the table; she smiled when she saw Abby's reaction. It was so Abby; she jumped up and flew across the room right into his arms. Ziva was sure that by now everyone in the restaurant knew that his name was Gibbs. She knew that right now she didn't need her, Abby needed Gibbs.

**Abby**

Abby had felt horrible for the way that she talked to Ziva, but after she had apologized she nor Ziva had said anything about it. It was as if it had never happened in the first place and to be honest Abby didn't mind that at all. She didn't want to fight with Ziva, they might have had their differences but in the end she wanted to be at least friends with Ziva.

Ziva had told her that she would pick her up and that she would make sure that she would get home safely. Afteral it was Abby's party, she had said with one of those trademark smiles of her.

Ziva parked the car and watched Abby. "Abby, I am going to park the car. You can go inside already, I have made a reservation under my name, yes?" Ziva had said as she stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant.

"Or we can park the car and come back together." Abby suggested, feeling a little unsure about getting into the restaurant alone. She knew that the people would stop eating and stare at her, as if she was some kind of freak. Well maybe she was; but still she at least was exactly the way she wanted to be and that was something that not many people could say about themselves.

"It is cold outside, I'll be right there." Ziva said as she touched Abby's arm. She smiled at her and nodded a little more confident.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute don't make me wait to long you know how impatient I am." Abby said with a chuckle as she opened the car door. She quickly placed her hand on Ziva's thigh before she turned around and got out of the car with a huge grin plastered on her face. She pulled her brow up in a teasing manner before she closed the door and watched as Ziva drove off, she really hoped that Ziva would be back soon. She walked up to the big double doors and opened them, and surely one of the waiters and the host gave her the once over the second she stepped inside the establishment.

She just smiled back and tried to ignore their strange looks, the host asked her if she had a reservation. She gave him an innocent look and said that the reservation was made under the name 'David'. His finger ran over the page and tapped on the page when he found the name. "Ah yes, that is true. Follow me I will show you the table." Abby followed him, a confident grin plastered on her face as she entered the dining area. And as she had predicted before she stepped inside people actually did stopped eating and stared at her.

**Gibbs**

Gibbs had been surprised to say the least when Ziva had walked up to him one afternoon and asked him if they could talk. He of course had told her to follow him but she had stopped him the second she placed a hand on his arm. "No, not in the elevator or an interrogation room, have dinner with me tomorrow night." She had said and handed him a card from a restaurant down town. Gibbs had know that it wouldn't have mattered if he had asked her why; he already knew that she wouldn't say a word if she didn't want to tell him what was going on just yet. So he didn't bother to ask her, he just nodded his agreement when she told him a time and asked if it would be okay for him.

He took a quick shower and dressed in a plain white shirt and dress pants, before he left his home to meet Ziva. It had been a beautiful day outside, all though he hadn't notice it during the day the case they had been working on had kept him busy. Too busy to notice those kind of things which seemed to be so unimportant when you where working on solving a vicious crime. He had parked his car and had decided that he would walk the last mile, just to breathe in the sweet smell of the Cherry Blossom that was blowing through the street drifting on the wind. It was a calming scent; he walked down the street fast at his usual pace. He wondered why Ziva wanted to speak to him; he knew that there was no way for him to know what she wanted to tell him until she would tell him. But he had wondered more then once during the last couple of days what it would be about. It must be something important for her to ask him to meet her at a restaurant instead of the elevator. He walked down the street; it was getting dark already when he arrived at the restaurant.

He opened the door and told the host of the restaurant that he had a reservation under the name 'David'. The man looked him up and down; it took only a second for the smile to flash ove his face before he straightened up and gestured to follow him. Gibbs was wondering why he was smiling but the questions where forgotten the second he rounded the corner and entered the dining area. He heard a lot of commotion and a blur of black ran straight into his arms while she exclaimed; "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

At that moment it dawned on him why Ziva wanted to talk to him in private. She had set him up to do what he had failed to do earlier this week when it had been Abby's birthday. He knew that Abby was mad and disappointed in him; and it was true over the past years it had become tradition for him to take her out to diner on the night before her birthday. He hadn't even failed her on that tradition while he was married, but now he had. Ziva had probably picked up on it and arranged for them to meet in a restaurant.

Abby was still clutching to him, he hugged her back. Patted her on the back and gently unlatched her arms from around his neck. "Abs, sweety?" He said as he watched her; "Let's go and sit down, so that everyone here can continue their dinner." He said loud enough for the people who where staring at them to hear. They moved to their table, he pulled out Abby's chair for her. He was well aware that Abby was this obstinate woman but he also knew that she secretly loved to be handled like a lady. Gibbs bend down over Abby's shoulder and kissed her cheek; "Happy birthday, Abby."

She smiled at him as he sat down; "Thank you, Gibbs. But what about Ziva?" Abby asked wondering what had happened, and if her assumptions where right. She had been surprised to say the least when Gibbs came into the restaurant. But at that same moment she had known that Ziva must have set this up, it sure explained that mysterious smile that had been playing on Ziva's face all week.

"I presume that she sat us up." He said as he stared out of the window. On the other side of the street noticed that a person walked away. He couldn't recognize her in the dark but he knew that it was Ziva; he nodded his head and smiled. Somehow this struck him as something that was in a strange way typically Ziva.

**Ziva**

Ziva was standing in the elevator, reading a file. The doors opened and she stepped outside, not really paying attention to her surroundings. The doors to the lab slit open and she entered it. Music was blaring through the speakers, other then that she could not hear anything. She looked up from the file folder and at that moment she was tackled by Abby.

"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Ziva I love you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her arms wrapped around Ziva's neck she pulled her into a bones crushing hug. Ziva almost lost her balance when Abby jumped at her; she quickly regained her stance and hugged Abby back. She had rather heard those words in a different context but for now they would do. She smiled; "No problem, I am glad you don't mind that I didn't get to make that tradition with you."

Abby looked at her for a couple of seconds, before she moved in and pushed her lips against Ziva's. As fast as it had happened, it was over before she could even realize what was going on. "You'll make it up to me." Abby stated. Before she unwrapped her arms from around Ziva's neck and went back to work behind her computer. Ziva just stood there frozen in her tracks, staring at Abby. She wasn't able to say a word, not one coherent thought made it from her brain to her mouth.


End file.
